


Swing To Your Thing

by Lululeigh



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Masquerade, Reapers, swing music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing<br/>It don't mean a thing all you got to do is sing<br/>It makes no difference <br/>If it's sweet or hot <br/>Just give that rhythm <br/>Everything you've got"<br/>Ella Fitzgerald; It Don't Mean A Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing To Your Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! Drabble #3 from the lovely Maddy~ Go show her some love! (Her tumblr name is mythetic)  
> This one was brought about me listening to swing music (this to be exact: https://soundcloud.com/tallulahgoodtimes/swangyothang2), and I couldn't help thinking of this lovely couple dancing to it! Enjoy~!

If there was one thing that William T. Spears was incapable of, it was dancing.   
Dancing required such precise steps; such intense thought yet graceful demeanor. It was far different than using a scythe, that seemed more of a connection of his arm than anything else.   
His feet, however, were not as well trained.   
Having a partner whom enjoyed the art of ballroom dancing, swing dancing, tango, and any other sorts of bodily movement with a partner was a curse. He wanted to impress her more than anything else, but he would have to learn more than a simple one-two step to do so. 

With their anniversary coming up in the next week, William had decided to attend a ball that was being hosted down at the local theatre. Masquerade was the theme of the night, leaving William to hide his embarrassed expression, hopefully. Being a man of order, he planned everything down onto the last detail, the last stitch of the dress he was giving her, the last sip of wine they'd be drinking. The day came faster than expected, for a long week of work drained them both past the point of enjoying each other recently. As it hit 7 o'clock, however, they were both free for the weekend, not held down by approaching death. 

"It's so beautiful...~"  
Grell grinned from ear to ear as she pulled out the red, jeweled dress from the black box. Rubies ran along the collar and up the sleeves, and the back was left exposed, draping fabric falling down to her tailbone, and the dress itself ending past her ankles, sweeping across the floor with yet more jewels and white diamonds. William was quite talented at picking out her clothes; he did know every inch of her body, after all.   
"Now, where will I wear this to, dear?"  
"Well, if you put it on, I'll take you there."

After dressing himself in a well tailored black suit, he led her out into the cool night, relishing in how her skin glistened in contrast to the red dress; in all honesty, he couldn't wait to get her out of it.   
Seeing Grell's face as they stopped in front of the theater was one he would not forget. She looked so pleased with what he had done, and he was far too in love with her to not let that show.

As the night dragged on, they drank, ate, and talked with many of the people at the ball. It was all so extravagant and alluring, and he could tell Grell was in her rightful place. However, they both were far too caught up in their own little world to worry about joining the crowd, and instead allowed themselves to talk and kiss and just enjoy each other's company. 

William had a plan, however. 

"Do you wish to dance, Grell?"

Looking up from her glass of wine, she only chuckled, placing a hand upon his thigh. 

"Darling, I know you hate it. Don't worry, I'm completely content if you just wish to stay here-"

"It's a ball, Grell. If I didn't want to dance, I wouldn't have taken you here."

With widened eyes and a sudden impressed expression, Grell took the hand that William had offered her, following him off to the marble dance floor. A large band was at the head of the room, playing loudly and in the style of swing music. It was very different from what they were both used to; growing up in the Victorian era had taught them the waltz, not this upbeat, quick dance. 

There was a first time for everything, however. Placing his hand on her hip, and his other intertwined with her own, he began following the steps that he was watching everyone else do. It was fast paced, it required skill, yet William was keeping up with the rest of the crowd. 

Grell was talented; of course, and it didn't take long for her to catch on to his movements. The trumpets played loudly, and the jazzy feel to the music was something that required no set steps; it was all just whatever the two were feeling.

"Oh William, have you been practicing?"

Squeezing her hip in a silent order to turn the opposite direction, they flowed with the music, dancing and twirling and laughing. It was so silly and chaotic, yet it complemented them both; they always have.

"Not practicing, no. I suppose it just comes naturally when I see you so happy."

This was so unlike his cold self, and Grell loved every second of it. She knew this wasn't going to be an everyday thing, but William /was/ a romantic at heart, and that made all the difference. 

Just as Grell opened her mouth to speak, William spun her around, and dipped her not far after, looking into her eyes. 

She laughed as the band slowly drifted into the next song, one that was much slower and more like what they were used to. 

Lips were placed upon lips, and they soon were enclosed back into their own little world. One of chaos, one of loud, erratic sound, and one with no set best or schedule. 

However, just like swing music, it all seemed to work.


End file.
